Chop Suey
by CinnyMon
Summary: A new and mysterious organization target Ed. What will everyone do, and more importintally Roy, do when Edward has to choose between his life and his brothers? ROYED, HavocRiza or Jean Riza. Rating will go up later. YAOI
1. Introductions

DB; All of the sudden, when I was cosplaying Edward at this Halloween PARTY!, I got this totally random idea to do this...Yeah, the more reviews I get, the better and longer this is gonna get. Also, anybody got any good ideas on how to do a VinSeph oneshot? Anybody at all?

ALSO, ALSO ATTENTION, IN NEED OF A BETA-ER!!

Pairings;

Ed x Roy

Jean x Riza

And others to come, ENJOY CHAPTER ONE!

(The song Chop Suey by System of a Down inspired the title...)

THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI SO NOOOOOO FLAMERS, M'KAY?

--

"Master, our guest of honor will be...arriving shortly..." A small, portly butler named Cracium (1) wheezed. The man with a bird-like nose bowed to his master, so low that his nose touched the ground, and left through large oak double doors.

The master's mouth curved into a slim smile. "Good..." He purred softly to himself. "All according to plan..." The man snapped his fingers and a glowing green orb flew to his side.

"Edward Elric." He spoke the name clearly and the orb began to spin. When the spinning slowed to a halt, the green had faded to a white color and a moving picture of a boy with a golden braid in his hair came into view. "Such a prize. A real ten."(2)

The boy in question was laughing at some unknown joke told to him by a man, who was at least twenty, with brown and blond hair with a cigarette. A black and white dog jumped onto the flaxen haired teenager who in turn fell over. A young woman with her golden hair pinned into a bun came into view as well and yanked the dog off of the lithe teen. Two other men, one with jet black hair and another with glasses and a small goatee, smiled at the youth's actions.

"You'll be mine soon," He said in a tone so sultry that even a rapist would fear for his life. "All. Mine." And the Master crushed the glowing orb with his powerful grasp sending the room into impenetrable darkness.

"Welcome to the club."

--

(1) Cracium is actually my history teacher's last name. To me, he always seemed good as a butler...xDDDDD

(2) I loved it when Roy was like to Ed, "So I hear that Psyren is a real 10 under the mask." And Ed was all like, "So you know everything I do hunh? Is that what your implying. Good, great, I'm glad we had this talk..." and he's all blushing and crap. That totally to me was like OH SMACK A ROYED MOMENT!

Yeah, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I SWEAR!

Reviews help make things in that empty cavity I call a brain move faster!


	2. The Letter

DB; YAY FOR RICK ASTLY!

Ed; Shut. Up.

DB; "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AR-hmph!"

Roy; Please, ignore the authoress and just keep reading – Thank you.

DB; ON WITH THE SHOW!!

--

Ed smiled as he fell backwards onto the plush grass of Eastern Headquarters. His breath was ragged from chasing Havoc about yet another short comment. The chase led to Roy, Maes and even Black Hayate to get involved which then led to Jean and Roy colliding head on and Black Hayate peeing on Maes shoe and sent Ed into a laughing fit.

"Out of breath, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, leaning over Ed's basking form. Ed pouted, "Not if you aren't you bastard." He declared quietly. Maes laughed and Riza, who had come out to see what all of the commotion was, scooped up Black Hayate into her arms. "Relax boys." She said calmly.

Havoc yawned from his spot in a tree, which he climbed to get away from Ed's wrath. "Where's Alphonse?" He asked, noticing the lack of the metal Elric. "Oh, he's in town getting supplies for a cat that I let him get." Ed grumbled.

"You let him get a cat?" Roy asked, confused. "I thought you hated pets, Fullmetal."

"I do," Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Unfortunately, it seems that my 'innocent' little brother has learned the art of blackmail."

Riza grinned slightly, "What could _Alphonse_ of _all people_ find it in his heart to blackmail _you?_" Ed just rolled his eyes, "I think he's been in that armor suit too long." He muttered. "Now his heart is turning to steel too along with his love for his older brother." The blond alchemist said dramatically.

Havoc sniggered and skillfully dropped from the oak tree. "Whatever he blackmailed you with, I want to know it." He pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his back pocket. He lit the small object, took a drag, and continued to speak. "What could be so bad that the great Edward Elric would want to hide?"

Ed blushed and stood up. "Isn't it time you all got back to work?" He said, sounding a lot like Riza for a moment. "An excellent suggestion Ed." Riza piped up. "I know _someone _who _really_ needs to catch up on his paperwork."

Roy smirked and rolled his eyes, "Whatever are you talking about, Hawkeye?" Slowly, Riza shifted Black Hayate into one arm while she un-holstered her 9.mmGlock (1) and cocked it. "I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about." She said, her tone changing from happy to dead seriousness.

Roy raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. Everybody inside." He said. Riza holstered her gun back into its holder and all of the alchemists slowly mobbed towards the large double doors of headquarters.

Roy spared a small glance back at Ed. He was completely spaced out – his blush still ever-present on his face. Roy lagged behind until he was at the same pace as Ed.

"Ed," Roy whispered to the smaller boy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ed said, brushing off the question. "Are you sure?" Roy pestered. "_Yes, colonel._ I'm fine._" _The blonde haired boy insisted. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He pushed past the colonel and all of the other alchemists and fled to the wooden door.

Maes lagged behind and grabbed Roy's elbow. "What's up with Edward?" He asked. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." The Flame Alchemist sighed, wishing that Ed wasn't as childish when it came to talking about your emotions.

"Hey!" Ed yelled. All of the adults turned to see Ed waving a white envelope with a red bordering over his. The alchemists rushed up to Ed, out of curiosity. "What is it?" Asked Jean, who was trying to grab it out of Ed's metal arm. "Uh…I don't know, it was laying at the foot of the door and there's no return address on it and no name so…"

"Open it." Riza said, shifting Black Hayate in her arms to make him more comfortable. Complying, Ed carefully ripped the top of the envelope off. A cream colored piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Maes carefully picked it up. "Mind if I do?" He asked Ed. Ed shook his head so Maes began to read.

"_Dear Mr. Edward Elric,_

_You have been cordially invited to a grand ball at Mhuller Estate. Formal wear is required. You may bring as many guests as you like, the more the merrier! Please be sure that they too follow the formal dress attire. We would enjoy having such an accomplished alchemist, such as yourself, to be an attendee to this gala of the fine arts. The date will be October the twenty-seventh at nine o' clock, P.M. _

_My Fondest Wishes,"_

"That's all it says?" Asked Jean. Maes nodded, "Yup, take a look for your self." He handed the invitation to Havoc who quickly read it then handed back. "That's weird."

"What?" Asked Ed. "Well, the sender's name was blotched out at the end. Very suspicious."

"Well anyways, who the hell is Mhuller?" Asked Ed. "You mean you don't know?" Riza suddenly said. "He was –" Roy cut her off. "It's a subject for closed doors, Lieutenant. My office." He said in a low tone, opening the wooden doors. The five alchemists piled inside and quickly and quietly made it to Roy's office. When the door was shut and locked tight, courtesy of Jean, Roy spoke. "He was almost as great as Dr. Marcoh himself. He was a brave and valiant general in the Ishbal War."

"Wait, was?" Ed cut in. "As in you mean he's dead now?" Roy nodded. "I was getting to that Fullmetal. Anyways, he disappeared in the middle of the enemy's raid of the camp. People believed that he was captured and then turned into a K.I.A."

"So," Havoc leaned against the desk. "This person must be a relative of General Mhuller, right?" Riza set Black Hayate on the floor and nodded. She straightened her hair and then spoke. "That's what we can possibly believe."

Roy walked to his chair and then sat down. He sighed and then he and Edward locked eyes for the first time in awhile. "So, what are you planning to do, Fullmetal?"

"I think that-"

_DRIIIIIING._

All eyes in the room turned to look at the phone that was shrilly ringing. "Who could that be?" Muttered Maes. Roy picked it up, "Colonel Mustang speaking." The room remained deathly quiet as all of the alchemists waited for Roy to speak again. Finally, Roy said, "I see…" and handed the phone to Edward.

"Fullmetal, it's for you…"

--

DB; Tehe, I'm a bastard for leaving you on a cliffy. Anyways, this went in a completely different direction then what I was planning it in… OH WELLZ… lawlz.

SORRY FOR MAKING YOU READ THE WRONG CRAP CHOCOBO-CHAN!

(1) A .99mGlock is a real gun. It's a small, black handgun that is very light and portable. Riza uses this in the manga and the anime. The reason I know this is because my friends are experts on identifying guns and their belongings. (Thanks Colin and Drew!)

Review Please!


	3. Formulating a Plan

DB; Howdy Do and a big THANK YOU to **mrawgirl09** for being my first reviewer on this story! She's inspired me to totally continue this (I was really wondering if anyone was reading this but I was proved wrong!) HORRAY! Sorry for it taking so long to update, school's a bitch!

Roy; Thank you for keeping our authoress insane and once again, here is Chop Suey Chapter 3!

--

Ed looked at the phone, staring as if it would bite him. He tentatively grabbed it. "Hello…?" He almost whispered.

"_Did you get your invitation, Mr. Elric?" _ A cold and smooth voice asked. Unconsciously, Edward shivered. "W-who is this?" He asked, gripping the receiver tighter with his flesh hand. The man on the other end ignored the question completely and continued right on, _"We expect your attendance for you see and we have means of… persuasion… to make you come." _

"What the he-" Ed was cut off by the sound of screaming. _"NII-SAN!"_ A new voice screamed on the other line. "ALPHONSE!" The other alchemists in the room flinched at the tone of Ed voice.

"Whatever the hell you do don't you _dare_ hurt him, you bastards!" Ed hissed venomously into the receiver.

"_Believe me, we won't hurt him…that is unless you don't cooperate."_ A high-pitched yell erupted from the other line and Ed was forced to push the phone away from his ear. _"STOP IT THAT BURNS! NII-SAN, HELP!" _

"Assholes…" He whispered. Ed took a deep breath and then said, "What…what is it that you want?"

"_A simple request really, we just want you to come to the ball. As you might have already deducted, yes, the invitation was from us and yes, the party will be hosted by one of our affiliates. Can we count on seeing you there?" _ The voice paused and allowed Ed to answer.

"That's a pretty fucked up way to ask someone to a ball…" Ed let out a small sarcastic 'hmph'

"_I suppose so…yet, sadly I'm not the one in control here." _The voice said in a board tone.

"What do you mean you're 'not the one in control here'?" Ed slammed his hand down on Mustang's desk, almost smashing a hole through it.

"_Oops, too much information there…oh well…it won't be long now."_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ALL OF THIS SHIT?"Ed raged into the receiver.

"_Nothing…See you there Mr. Elric." _

The voice on the other line hung up and Ed dropped the phone on the desk. "Fullmetal?" Roy reached across the desk and tentatively tapped Ed's hand. "What happened?"

Ed flinched and threw the entire phone at the wall. His whole body quivered as tears softly fell down his cheeks. "S-some bastards have Al." He stuttered. "They…they said I had to come to the ball or else they'd kill Alphonse."

"Oh…Ed." Riza's eyes softened at the small boy's pain. "Well," Maes butted in from his spot, which was leaning casually upon the door. "The question is, do we save Alphonse?"

"Of course we do!" Edward screamed at the bearded man.

"Fullmetal! Relax! That's not what Lieutenant Hughes meant. He was technically saying, do we meet the kidnapper's demands or do we find a way to infiltrate wherever it is their holding Alphonse and ambush it." Roy snapped from his chair behind his wooden desk.

Ed sighed, wiped his tears off on his jacket sleeve and sat down on one of the leather couches. "So?" He asked, looking up at the four other alchemists.

"Hey, Ed can I see the invitation?" Jean asked. Ed nodded and withdrew the cream colored paper out of his pocket and held it up for the cigarette wielding man. "Thanks." He nodded at Ed and began to read the slip of paper for the second time.

"Hunh." He hmphed. "What is it?" Riza asked, seating herself down besides Ed who was much more interested in his shoes than the conversation.

"Well, the 27th is in just two days…that seems like a long time to make poor Alphonse wait in the enemies clutches." Jean said, concerned

"Yes but what choice do we have?" Maes asked seriously. "We don't know _who_ called or _where_ they were calling from. How do we go chasing and searching for a nameless person in a spot we don't even know about?"

"Accurate point, Hughes." Roy said, resting his head in his hands. Ed sniffed and wrung his hands. "Then we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Ed looked up and halfheartedly smiled. "It looks like I'm going to the ball."

"No." Roy said sternly. He and Ed locked eyes, commencing into a stare down. "At least…not without a bodyguard."

"What do you think I am, four? Do I look like I need a babysitter to you?" Ed snarled viciously.

"Not a babysitter." Riza interrupted. "More like a person to watch your back incase the kidnapper decides to take you in too."

"Fine." Ed huffed. "Then who's it?" Roy rose from his seat and walked over to Ed, locking eyes with him and smirking as he did so.

"Edward, will you be my date to the ball?" He said sarcastically and yet truthfully at the same time. Ed flushed a scarlet color, "Bastard." He murmured.

"I think that's a great idea." Jean said, stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray on Roy's desk. "The colonel is one of the best alchemist we've got and we have no idea how tough this group is. At any moment Ed could get jumped by a bigger, stronger alchemist and then…well, we'd be fucked."

"Indeed." Said Riza. Roy looked over to Maes who slightly nodded and shrugged his shoulders. " It's up to you." The two long time friends seemed to have and unspoken conversation with their eyes and in the end, Roy nodded back.

"Looks like I'm coming with you Fullmetal, whether you like it or not." Roy spoke in a softer tone then before.

"Fine by me. Is anyone else coming?" Ed asked, looking around at the other alchemists. The others exchanged glances and all looked at Roy. The Flame Alchemist sighed, "Jean and Riza should come, for back up purposes."

"Together?" Jean asked, his face turning uncharacteristically red. Furnace face seemed to be contagious to alchemists.

"Yes Jean, together." Maes smiled. "I'll be taking Gracie and then we'll be a lookout from above on the balcony. Is that okay, Sir?"

"Yeah, whatever. Be careful though, we don't need any casualties or hostages on our side, are we clear?"

All of the alchemists nodded and Ed released a breath he was unaware that he was even holding. Riza smirked and then said softly, "So, I take it you all know how to ballroom dance?"

All of the men paled and Riza and Maes simply laughed.

--

"So, everything went okay?" An orange haired woman asked to a lanky brown haired man. The man nodded and they exited the semi-lit room. They followed down a corridor that was lit quite brightly with an array of torches.

"It's time to report to Cracium." He spat his commander's name, knowing that the old bag would take credit for his small victory over the blonde Elric.

"Very well then but mind your manners or the Master will here of your disrespect towards Cracium and will have you…punished." She softly kissed the man on the cheek. He blushed and spun on his heel just to face a large white door. He rapped on the door and listened to the echo of his knock all throughout the hall.

"I'll be back later when you're finished with your report, okay? I have to go in for a checkup." The girl brushed a hand through her hair and winced as she brushed over two bumps.

"Okay, good luck." The boy said, knowing of the pain the girl was experiencing.

"No, wish luck to our new brother – he'll need it." The orange haired female whispered. "Good luck Ed."

The girl padded softly down the hall and turned to glance back at her boyfriend, but he was gone. She felt some new emotion welling up in her that she had not felt before. It was like the shell of an emotion she had not felt since Master had taken her in – was it pity for Ed?

She shook her head and continued at a brisk pace down the hall. It was impossible for her to pity Ed because he was an alchemist, the very thing she swore to eliminate in this imperfect world. It was just impossible for her to feel pity for the alchemist.

It was impossible because people like her didn't have feelings. People like her _weren't_ human.

At least, that's what the Master had been telling her for her entire life.

--

DB; FINALLY! I spent FOREVER typing this because horror movies were being like the BIGGEST distraction. NOW I FEEL THE NEED TO TYPE IN REDICULUSLY LARGE FONT.

Roy; Please review to keep our authoress nice and insane

REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!


End file.
